Vehicle doors generally include a number of different trim pieces or elements assembled therewith. Such trim pieces can both provide a finished appearance for the exterior of the vehicle as well as a seal between adjacent movable parts of the vehicle. Among these trim pieces, vehicle doors generally include one or more applique pieces assembled in locations between the vehicle windows and adjacent doors and/or portions of the vehicle exterior. In general, applique pieces are positioned over portions of vehicle doors in the area of various pillars of the vehicle structure. For example, a front door of a vehicle may include an applique piece over a portion of the vehicle's B-pillar, and a rear vehicle door may include two applique pieces, one over another portion of the B-pillar and another applique piece over a portion of the vehicle's C-pillar. Such applique pieces are typically made of plastic material and may be, for example, a portion of an extrusion or an injection-molded unit.
Applique pieces have been developed having an extended hooked edge along a side thereof. Such applique pieces are intended to be assembled with a vehicle door by positioning an edge door within the hook portion of the applique piece and by, subsequently, rotating the applique piece into the assembled position with the door. One or more snap-fit features may be included on a portion of the applique piece opposite the hooked edge. Such features can be positioned so as to engage with appropriate receiving features formed on the vehicle door. In many instances relating to both the door structure and/or the assembly process, such applique pieces may be difficult to locate appropriately on the vehicle door prior to engagement of the snap features. Further, spacing elements installed between the applique piece and the vehicle door may make rotation of the applique piece for engagement of the snap features difficult.
Accordingly, further advances are desired in the construction of applique features associated with vehicle doors. Additionally, advances in assembly methods for such applique features with vehicle doors are desired.